The Wierdest Week Ever
by PooglesBiggestFan
Summary: When Poogle, Karen, Liz, Jinx and Reena find themselves as the Teen Titans for a week, you just know it’s gonna be funny.
1. Monday

The Weirdest Week Ever

By Poogle

Quick AN: Where I came up with this idea, even I don't know. Stop staring at me darn it!

**Monday:**

"Uh, where are we?" Poogle found herself in a dimly lit room.

"Poogle, is that you?" Liz's voice responded to Poogle's question with one of her own.

"Guys, can you feel a light switch anywhere?" Reena's voice sounded more like a yip, leaving Poogle and Liz to assume she was in her true form.

"What's going on here?" Poogle felt someone gently bump into her side.

"Hi Karen."

"Wait, I think I found a light switch!" Jinx's voice rang with excitement, why, we'll never know.

"Flip it for Trigon's sake!" Karen growled.

A bright light clicked on, revealing a familiar setting for everyone, though some more than others. "We are **so** not where I think we are." Poogle growled.

"Must be" Jinx just shrugged.

Suddenly, a really ugly red face (that of Trigon) appeared on the screen covering one wall. "Guess what, you're stuck like this for a week! Ha ha!" and with that, the screen went off, leaving the five stunned girls staring at where his face had been.

"Well, that's odd." Reena sighed, as if this kind of thing happened every day.

"Uh, guys, does anything else look weird to you?" Liz for some reason was feeling a little off.

"What do you mean?" It was then that Poogle looked down at herself. "HOLY DUNG!"

"Holy has dung?" Karen snickered at her joke, but only until she looked down at herself. "What the Trigon!?"

"Well, could be worse." Jinx groaned, not any more pleased with this situation than the others.

"Cool!" Reena just wagged her tail, though Karen and Jinx had no idea what she said, Poogle and Liz were ready to kick her for being so happy about what happened.

"Great, so we're in Titians Tower, and somehow we look like the Titians, Trigon's done worse." Karen shrugged, slowly getting used to the fact that she now looked like Raven.

"But not weirder." Jinx added.

"Not to us." Reena returned to her human state, proving that she had been assigned to Beast Boy's appearance.

"**How'd I get Cyborg darn it! I don't even like Cyborg!**" Liz screeched.

"Calm down Liz, it's not that bad!" Poogle was trying desperately to stop the un-earthly screech.

"It's not so bad for you 'cause you got Starfire! Everyone knows she's your favorite, but the only good thing about Cyborg is that he made up that stupid little song!"

"Not true!" Jinx was either bored, or she still had a crush on him, either way, she didn't feel in the mood to pursue the matter.

"At least you like Robin's fashion sense, I'm stuck as the big ugly guy!"

"Well, now that we all know Liz's opinion of Cyborg, how do we get home and back to normal?" Reena still wasn't worrying about what had happened, as she still could stay in her true form.

"And what happened to the real Titians?" Karen sounded worried.

"Well, at least it's only for a week, I hope." Jinx was playing with the cape and mask that made up her new outfit.

"I think we just switched places with the five of them for the week." Poogle was trying to make sense of all this.

"Hey, I wonder if we have their powers!" Karen immediately tested out 'her' powers. "Azarath, metrion zynthos." A shot of black light came out from her and hit Jinx, levitating the pink haired 'Robin' in the air. "Cool, we do!"

"Might as well make the most of it, Boyah!" Liz opened a window and shot her new sonic cannon thing at the water to take out some anger that she was stuck as Cyborg for a week.

"Let's see, what should I try for first?" Reena was deep in though until she suddenly jumped up and became a falcon, to perch in Jinx's hair. She learned only too late that Jinx not only had kept her hair, but also what was in her hair, a.k.a., her daggers.

"Least I still have my power." Jinx shot at the water too with her pink beams, that looked so wrong coming from someone dressed up as Robin.

"Hey Poogle, looks like it's your turn!" Reena smiled, reverting back to her wolf form, which looked green too, but thankfully she kept her purple eyes. "We've all tested our new powers, now it's your turn!"

"All right, all right, let's see, Star thinks of something happy to fly, so what can I use?" Poogle mostly asked her question to herself as she closed her eyes and focused on something unknown to the others, though Liz had a pretty good hunch as to what it was (and it was what she thought, Digimon). "Am I flying?"

"Look down!" Liz smiled, finally getting used to her temporary body.

"Cool!" Poogle just laughed and floated above Liz's head. "And if I'm correct I should have super strength too." Poogle promptly lifted Liz into the air.

"I could definitely get used to this!" Liz was finally happy, as the two of them floated out over the ocean.

"Think you can use your Starbolts?" Karen asked, hovering over Jinx for no apparent reason.

"I'll try, righteous fury, let's see, here I go." Poogle closed her eyes once again and thought of something different (this time she was thinking about how much she hated Beast Bao). "Did it work."

"Nope." Jinx was staring at the spot on the water they had all been aiming at.

"I guess that wasn't right, let me try something else." Poogle focused her thoughts on something else (this time it was Catsuramon). "Did that work?"

"Only if you consider a ball of green light coming from your hand successful." Jinx rolled her eyes, annoyed that Poogle couldn't figure out if it worked for herself or not, the noise was a dead giveaway.

"Now what?" Reena cocked her head, back in human form (Make up your mind you crazy wolf!).

The screen that had previously been showing Trigon's face was now displaying a map with a glowing red dot. "Does that answer your question?" Karen studied the map for a second. "Does that spot look familiar to you guys too?"

"Yeah!" it suddenly dawned on Poogle where she had seen it before. "Isn't that where the video store is, the one Control Freak attacked in 'Fear Itself'?"

"Let's go!" Reena was already transforming into a bird again, this time she was a Pidgeot (!?) as she flew out the door, the others in hot pursuit, eager for some target practice. Once again Poogle was giving Liz a lift.

"Uh, why is Overload attacking the video rental place?" Poogle cocked her head. Karen just shrugged.

"Alright, target practice!" Liz laughed as she fired a shot at the electrical blob of (uh, what is it?) electricity (?).

"Uh, Liz, you do remember that to defeat Overload, the real Titians soaked him?" Reena was the only living thing that dared to suggest a plan other than 'blast it to pieces' to Liz when she was on a rampage. Liz knows how to get frustration out, and it's not cursing, it's called, 'miss-placed aggression'.

"So? Am I not allowed to have a little target practice first?" Liz was calmly chatting with her friend as if they were just sitting around sipping hot chocolate by the fire.

"No, it's just that…"

"You're scaring the poor worker to death!" Jinx pointed at the familiar girl, who always seems to have a different job, whatever's under attack. She just happened to be cowering in the corner under the drinking fountain. "Let's just beat this guy before she recognizes me. I don't think she liked me much."

"Gee, I wonder why, it couldn't be the fact that last time you met, you were robbing the mall she was working at and throwing clothes at her!" Poogle growled, why, no one knows, but she was growling. That was the weirdest experience ever for Liz and Reena, hearing Starfire growl, when she sounded like Poogle and had Poogle's hair.

"Oh shut it!" Jinx yelled as she blasted the sprinkler system with her powers, not one of Robin's fancy little gadgets. Naturally they whooped his sorry butt and ran off before anyone could pester them, leaving the poor clerk cowering behind the cash register.

"So what now?" Poogle seemed almost bored, as Reena beat Liz at the famous Titians racing game for the fifth time that day.

"I don't know. Anyone we really wanna go kill around here?" Jinx's feet had found a resting place on the coffee table, while her eyes stared blankly at the screen.

"Not after Brother Blood was defeated." Karen shrugged. She had no real reason to go tearing off after Slade at this point in time.

"So we're stuck here all week. I've had worse." Poogle repeated her question of: "So what now?"

"Pizza?" Reena offered, getting bored of the game.

"Invade Robin's room and re-play 'The Quest'?" before the idea was fully out of Liz's mouth, the other four girls were grinning at each other. By the time it **was** fully out of her mouth, the others were fighting their way up the hallway, all wanting to reach Jinx's temporary room first. "Apparently that was a good idea." Liz shrugged to Jinx, the only other person who hadn't torn up the carpet in the rush.

"Guess so, but I don't even need to change." Jinx threw off the mask, as she slurped down another can of Mountain Dew (she's gonna be hyper tonight!).

By the time Liz returned from putting on the famous Robin costume, the others were all standing around the couch showing off how their Robin outfit was the best. "I shouldn't have opened my mouth."


	2. Tuesday

**Tuesday:**

"That was fun yesterday." Poogle yawned as she emerged from her temporary room, a.k.a. Starfire's room.

"Yeah." Reena was making breakfast.

"Uh-uo."

"What?"

"Please don't tell me you were getting into the spirit of things and made tofu waffles for breakfast."

"I happen to be a wolf." Reena turned back into her true form to emphasize her point. "I'm a freaking carnivore! I want to eat tofu even less than you do!"

"Actually, her cooking isn't that bad." Karen nearly inhaled her bacon.

"That looks so wrong." Jinx just stared at Karen.

"What? I always eat like this, you've seen me eat more than anyone else here!"

"No, I mean that you look like Raven. Can you just imagine Raven wolfing down breakfast?"

"Wrong." Poogle's eye twitched as she grabbed some bacon. "Hey Karen, Jinx, you two are the Titians experts here, so answer me this, why are they so obsessed with breakfast?"

"Beats me." Both girls shrugged as they took a sip of juice (thank StarClan it was orange juice and not grapefruit juice (or more Mountain Dew)).

"You're the Star expert, why doe she love mustard so much?" Karen had a point, so Poogle just shut up.

That day, Karen and Jinx re-visited the old library and Poogle had a sneaking suspicion they planted bombs where Trigon had entered this dimension, Liz had toured the basement, looking for anything exciting to mess with and Poogle and Reena, well…

"It's gotta be in here somewhere!" Poogle screamed, digging through Reena's temporary closet, with Reena in a dog form digging on the other side of the pile that had fallen out when they had opened the door.

"Wait, I think I found it, I hear something deep under," Reena positioned herself directly on top of the pile, ears pricked and alert for the slightest sound from what they were looking for. "Here!" She began digging, Poogle started throwing massive amounts of junk over to the side. "Found it!" Reena's head was holding up a purple monkey toy triumphantly.

"Cool, wait 'till we leave it in Karen's room tonight!"

"So that's why you wanted it so bad!"

"Well, yeah. I mean the Titians did find that thing in 'Fear Itself', a Raven themed episode. And Karen just **happens** to be Raven."

"Uh-huh, you're still mad at her from when she threatened to force you on a date with that Yu-Gi-Oh guy last week?"

"So? Wouldn't you be mad!? I'm still mad that she just got obsessed with yugiho, not to mention how she's dated half their guys!"

"Why do you and Karen like to fight so much anyway? It seems you never stop fighting, except to quote someone."

"That's so not true, what's one thing we fight about?"

"You guys got into a fight about the tap-water that one time."  
"Uh, fine, but I'll bet you can't name five."

"Motoko vs. Rika, Yu-Gi-Oh, later series of Warriors and who's more evil Catsuramon or Gozaburo."

"Fine, you win." Poogle sighed. Suddenly the familiar red light began flashing. "Let's see who's attacking today. I hope it's no one we like, I don't think I could attack some people the Titians fought." Poogle and Reena promptly entered the (would you call it a den?) main room. (Scooter: Real creative mom.)(Poogle: Shut up! I'm trying to do this story in third person!)

"Looks like you got your wish, unless you recently became a Cardiac fan and I wasn't informed." Liz giggled at who they were fighting as Karen and Jinx flopped down on the couch, returning from their exciting trip with smudge marks (probably from the bombs) all over their faces.

"Nope. I prefer Malchior." Poogle giggled. (For those of you who've forgotten, or those of you who just plain don't know, the reason Poogle mentioned Malchior here was because both Cardiac and Malchior first appeared in Spellbound, the only episode until the fifth season they were in.)

"Let's just go!" Reena was bounding out the door as a Latias (she seems to enjoy becoming a Pokémon).

"If this is only Tuesday, I'm scared of what's going to happen for the rest of the week." Poogle sighed as Liz dropped off the torn-apart Cardiac to the (worthless) police.

"Well, maybe we'll find someone we really hate and beat them up for most of the week." Karen suggested.

"Yeah, my rival and Gozaburo are going to waltz right in to the tower asking us to kick their butts!" Poogle just laughed at the thought of it. (What Poogle and Karen didn't realize was that Poogle's and Karen's most hated rivals were standing only a few feet away reading a map and trying to figure out how to get back to their own city.)

"Anyway, do you think we should visit the Titians east, or go look for the Brotherhood of evil?" Reena suggested, once again in her true form (she was glad she didn't have to hide it around here, as she could be any animal at the mere thought).

"Pestering Bee is just the way I want to spend my day." Jinx rolled her eyes, her voice dripping more sarcasm than Reena had ever heard in her life.

"It's getting late, how about we call it a day?" Liz yawned as they reached the tower.

"Good idea, night." Poogle yawned too (aren't they just so contagious?) and left for the pink room that was Starfire's. "Wait for it…" Poogle slowly and quietly said to herself once she had shut the door.

"WHAT ON TRIGON'S EARTH IS THE MONKEY DOING IN MY ROOM!?" Karen's yell could be heard all the way back on Bajor.

"It just fits so well with the décor." Jinx admired the toy as Poogle quickly flew to the room, then stopped and walked as if she knew nothing about it.

"That's odd, it should be in Reena's room."

"Well I'm keeping it." Karen grabbed the monkey and placed it on her nightstand.

"No way! It's mine! I was the one who wanted to make a garage sale about it!" Poogle lunged at her cousin, trying to steal back the 'Aipom'.

"But it was my idea!" Karen held it tighter and started a nice little brawl with Poogle.

"Hopeless." Jinx sighed and returned to her room. Reena and Liz just nodded and yawned.


	3. Wednesday

**Wednesday:**

The peaceful tower (after the previous night's scuffle between 'Raven' and 'Starfire') was awakened on Wednesday morning by Jinx's horrible wail. "There's something in my bed!"

"You're just imagining it." Liz was wiping the sleepers out of her eyes as she walked into Jinx's room.

"No! There really is something in there!" Jinx had decided to cower behind Liz (yeah, she makes a great shield (scoff)) just outside the door.

"If I check will you just go back to sleep before you wake Karen and we're forced to wake up for good at this un-holy hour?" Liz yawned extra loudly just to emphasize her point.

"What about Holy's hour?" Karen was already making the s-CRY-ed jokes, 'long day coming up' alert.

"There's something in my bed! I think it bit me!" Jinx was still making such a fuss that Liz walked in and pulled back the covers to find…

"This was what you were so scared about?" Liz was pointing down at a little smiling face.

"You were scared of Silkie?" Karen poked Jinx and laughed.

"SILKIE!" Poogle flew by (tearing up the nice carpeting) and grabbed the little grub before anyone could complain. "He's so cute!" (run folks, Poogle gushing over something small-'cute'-and-'furry' is not something you want to see, or rather hear, when you first wake up)

"He's probably hungry, we didn't know he was here so we haven't fed him yet." Reena was already on her way to the kitchen (she's turning into a chef).

"Oh, the poor 'widdle ting!" Poogle was squeezing Silkie so hard his eyes were bulging.

After breakfast, in which Poogle gushed some more over Silkie, they decided to go for a 'walk'. Naturally their destination was the park, but the problem was every time they took three steps, Silkie (who was on a leash attached to Poogle's hand) had to stop and take a bite of something new he'd found (a strange looking rock, part of the sidewalk, a bush, an old bubble gum wrapper, some paper and a flower to be exact). "Come on, can you move any slower?" Jinx had to wait for Poogle and the slow moving Silkie at the entrance to the park. The others just sighed.

"But Silkie's just so excited, I don't think he's ever been to the park before!" Poogle was still smiling.

"And now this thing belongs to Johnny Rancid!" was heard throughout the park.

"Not him again, he's weird." Jinx sighed.

"Hey you! Put Silkie down!" apparently, Johnny loser had grabbed Silkie from Poogle. A wise lesson to everyone and every thing out there, never hurt/kidnap/kill anything small-cute-and-furry when Poogle's nearby, the lucky ones (usually the ones who grab the less cute furry things) sometimes escape with their lives. Sometimes.

"No way, he's gonna be my new pet!" He didn't have the time to say his prayers before Poogle was blasting him with as many Starbolts as she could without risking hurting Silkie.

"There there Silkie, did the big ugly guy hurt you?" Poogle now had the little larva in her arms, still gushing.

"For his sake, we'd probably better get him away from Poogle. You never know when she'll get so angry over something small-cute-and-furry that she'll attack" Reena was nodding to the unconscious (and in pain) Silkie-napper.


	4. Thursday

**Thursday:**

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Liz asked over their exciting breakfast (that made Poogle want to hurl) of cold pizza.

"Nothing yet. Hey, do you think if we meet Red X, I can get his autograph?" Karen was bored, and a little tired for some reason.

"You mean MiracleStar? I doubt it, she's not the kind of person to run around handing out autographs to crazed fans, especially not to someone she's not too fond of, and you do look like Raven." Poogle was still convinced that Red X was MiracleStar from Dragon Thieves (If you haven't read it, it's the best story in the Neopian Times, go read it now, it's by Child_Dragon).

"Anyway," before Reena could get her next word out, the familiar beeping was blaring in their ears. "It's too early for this." Reena whined.

"Let's go, it looks like Billy Numerous at the Pizza place." Liz sighed, already bored of their temporary super powers.

"You can't beat me!" Billy screamed, running around the pizza place like the idiot he is.

"Billy watch out!" Poogle was more interested in the truck that was on a collision course with the idiot.

"You watch out!" He didn't have the time to finish mocking Poogle before he crashed into the side of the truck.

"Smart." Reena commented. "I think that was the easiest we've had it all week. We so owe the person in that truck." But when the window went down to reveal who was in it, no one was still smiling.

"Mujo?" Karen coughed (Cool! I picked a random person Karen hated (tiny list (cough)) and he was it! That was sheer randomness folks, that one truly came off the top of my head!). "What in Trigon's earth are you doing here?" Her surprised cough quickly turned into a growl.

"I just thought I'd drop by, to annoy you."

"You mean to say you have nothing better to do with your day than to annoy Karen? Pathetic." Jinx sighed.

"I'll rip your head off!" Karen wasn't too thrilled.

"NO!" Poogle screamed at her cousin and leaped in through the window.

"Wait, Poogle!? You like Mujo? I thought you hated him?"

"Exactly!" Poogle turned to face the pointy-eared freak. "I just love your ears!" she then proceeded to grab his ear with her teeth and yank on it. Why Poogle always wants to do this, not even she knows.

"Ow! Hey, let go!" Mujo wasn't too thrilled with Poogle amusing herself by yanking off his ears. "Driver take off!"

As the truck sped off, Mujo heaved Poogle out the window and the last anyone saw of Mujo he was cursing his head off about rabid ear-pullers. "You OK?" Karen asked Poogle, who was whimpering on the ground.

"I'm fine, it just hurt, I landed on my butt again. This is why I want to be fatter, it won't hurt like crazy when I land on my butt anymore!" Poogle was still rubbing her sore butt. "Why was Mujo in a truck anyway? I thought he always rode in a Limousine."

"Beats me." Karen shrugged.

"Let's go." Reena knew just how to cheer Poogle up. She transformed into an Arcanine to give Poogle a lift.


	5. Friday

**Friday:**

"Ha! I win!" Jinx boasted of her victory to the entire table.

"So, it's our first time playing, of course you won!" Poogle growled.

"I still won." Jinx had grabbed Silkie and was dancing a make-shift dance with the little grub.

"When did you say you last played this game?" Reena threw her remaining card down on the table, revealing 'Sun'.

"A while ago back at the Hive. If I remember correctly, Gizmo won."

"Now that's an embarrassing loss." Liz sighed, annoyed that she lost to someone who had lost to Gizmo.

"Anyway, wanna go another round?" Karen offered.

"Sure, but this time we'd better make sure Jinx doesn't win." Reena smiled.

**Poof.**

"Uh, being transported to a place where we don't know where we are once a week is enough, twice is too much." Poogle growled.

"Welcome all, to the tournament of Champions!"

"Not him again." Karen sighed, looking around the room to see who else was there. The crazy monkey guy went on to describe the rules, though the five 'Titians' already knew what was coming.

"Are you all willing to play?"

"We are." Jinx raised her hand to signal that the five of them were ready. They had to be, as they knew quite well that if they either lost or forfeited, he would do something funky to them that seemed like kidnapping.

"All of us too." A voice spoke out of the crowd.

"Then it's settled, the match will begin in a few moments." He promptly vanished.

"Who are you, and why are you dressed up like Robin?" it was Bee, yelling at Jinx.

"Uh, yeah, about that…" Jinx just shrugged.

"We've been switched with the real Titians thanks to an inter-dimensional demon. Why, we don't know. Anyway, I'm Poogle."

"I'm Karen."

"I'm Reena."

"And I'm Liz."

"I'm guessing this is going to be a repeat of what happened last time?" Aqualad asked Speedy.

"Probably. We'd better make sure that the strongest hero is the winner, or at least someone who knows what's coming." Speedy replied.

"What happened last time?" Bee asked, and so the three of them continued a nice little chat.

"And thus we begin!" suddenly the creepy monkey (Scooter: He's not a monkey mom!) reappeared. Thus, the ten people standing in the room all vanished. "Robin vs. Raven, Beast 'Boy' vs. Bumblebee, Starfire vs. Wildebeest, Cyborg vs. Speedy, and Aqualad vs. Hotspot. Let the tournament begin!"

"Come on, that's just plain not fair!" Karen screamed at the walls of their odd all-white area.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna fight my friend!" Jinx yelled and promptly sat her butt on the ground, Karen doing the same, side by side. That was the extent of excitement for the two of them for the whole day.

"Uh, I really do like you, it's just that," Reena started, beginning to transform into her true form.

"I know, but I'm still gonna kick your butt!" Bee vs. Reena, this could get interesting.

"Not if I kick yours first!" Reena snapped at the yellow and black flying girl. Naturally their fight (in a woody area) went on for a few minutes, snapping and electrical shots abound, before Bee finally managed to smack Reena.

"Winner, Bumblebee!" Reena vanished and Bee was transported back into the main room.

"OK then, uh," Poogle was just staring at her opponent. "Yeah, I'm sorry about this." Poogle took a shot at him with her starbolts, which he naturally jumped to avoid. Poogle then promptly 'ran away' and took to the air, where she continued to keep shooting at her opponent. Eventually she hit him.

"Winner, Starfire!"

"Hi Speedy, nice to meet you." Liz naturally just wanted to chat, but Speedy knew what to do. "Hey, stop shooting at me!" Needless to say, Speedy won, due to Liz's lack of aggression (now that I think about it, normally she's pretty passive).

"Winner, Speedy!"

"Hey Speedy, you won!" Bee high-fived her teammate. "And Aqualad you too!"

"Uh, who won, Karen or Jinx?" Poogle suddenly realized that none of her friends had won, except for the two that were still 'battling'.

"Well, it looks like a tie."

"Let me guess, they've sat down and started debating over something completely irrelevant." Poogle smiled.

"Who's Noa?"

"That answers that question, but raises so many others." Poogle was curious as to why they were talking about the little Drew.

"Hey you two! Get fighting!"

"I'm not going to fight her!" both Karen and Jinx screamed to the monkey man in unison. "You're just going to have to accept a tie." (They both said two lines in unison, wasn't it only Poogle's pets who did that before?)

"Fine."

"Cool! Karen, Jinx, you both made it! Reena and Liz didn't though…" Poogle for some reason hugged her friends when they returned from their 'fight'.

"Get some rest heroes, for tomorrow, you face round two!" and they all wandered off to their rooms.

"Great, so it's going to be Saturday before we get home." Poogle growled as she got into her bed. "Did I just call Titians Tower 'home'?" Jinx and Karen nodded. "We really need to get back home, to our real homes."

"No kidding, just thinking about all the great idiotic boy battles I'm missing gets me depressed." Jinx sighed.

"Home is where you keep the psycho people." Karen smiled as she took a bite out of her dinner, a granola bar she had brought along by accident.


	6. Saturday

**Saturday:**

"With only six champions remaining, we'll begin round two!"

"Stupid Monkey, how can he be so perky this early in the morning?" Poogle growled.

"He's not a monkey." Jinx yawned.

"Raven vs. Aqualad, Starfire vs. Bumblebee, and Robin vs. Speedy."

"Azarath, metrion, zynthos!" Karen only managed to beat Aqualad because they ended up in a desert.

"Winner, Raven!"

"Speedy, I've always wanted to meet you." Jinx started firing her hex-beams at the archer.

"Hey, no fair! You're supposed to be Robin, you can't use any other powers!" Sppedy ran for it, unfortunately, he ran over a cliff. Thankfully the match was considered over before he hit the ground.

"Winner, Robin!"

"Hi Bee!" Poogle started flying and shooting out starbolts like there was no tomorrow, which didn't help her much in the end.

"Winner, Bumblebee!" (yes folks, I made myself lose, hahaha! Why it's funny, I don't know.)

"We have three champions remaining." He stated his line like the idiot he is.

"Hey, Poogle didn't make it." Jinx pointed out (thanks for noticing me Jinx!).

"Yeah, oh well, we'll just have to win for her."

"The final match will be a three way match, Robin vs. Raven vs. Bumblebee!" And thus the three girls found themselves somewhere in the woods.

"Cool." Jinx and Karen were teaming up against Bee, and in the end they beat her, leaving Jinx and Karen alone in the woods.

"You do know we still refuse to fight each other?" Jinx yelled at the sky.

"Fine then, if you two don't mind a tie." The annoying voice of the Master of Games came from somewhere in the sky.

"Nope." Jinx and Karen both knew what was in store for the winner, and they were both glad to have someone else help.

"Hey, now give us back our friends!" Jinx yelled triumphantly as she and Karen were returned to the main room. "We know they're not safe at home, but trapped in your necklace!" (And now we take you to inside the necklace to check on Poogle, as the writer of the story has decided she will be in this paragraph for some random reason. Anyway, Poogle was sitting and watching everyone frantically try to get out of the stupid red thingie. Reena and Liz were wondering why she was so relaxed when they were in trouble, and she just shrugged and said she trusted Karen and Jinx to get them out of this. Reena and Liz just got even more frantic in beating on the red crystal like walls. Now that I've distracted you from the basic story enough, I'll return you to the battle going on between Jinx, Karen, and the Master of Games (who looks like a monkey).)

After much beating on the necklace from Jinx's hex-beams and Karen's favorite tactic (with a new twist thanks to her temporary powers) of 'chuck the nearest random sharp object at the villain', the gem somewhat broke, sending Poogle, Bee and Hotspot out. Poogle's response was: "Thanks, it kinda smelled like my dung room in there." To which Jinx and Karen just twitched.

After more beating, and Poogle biting at the thing when she finally stole it from the 'monkey', Wildebeest, Speedy and Liz fell out. Finally, Karen got the bright idea to pull a Kiba on the guy. She missed and hit the necklace instead, which caused it to shatter, sending Reena and Aqualad out and the Master of Games to parts unknown. "Well, that was fun." Reena growled as they were poofed (And now, for Poogle's fight with the 'Word' spell-checker. "Poofed is so a word, stop trying to say it isn't! It's the past tense of poof!") back to Titians Tower.

To celebrate their return to the real world, the 'Titians' were met by Atlas and Cinderblock getting into a fist fight in the middle of town, which was over when Poogle got so annoyed with how weird the week was that she took her frustration out on the giant 'robots' and threw them out into the sea. Naturally, Karen, Jinx, Reena and Liz just cowered in the corner. "Wow that worked even better than a stress ball!" Poogle smiled after she had just forced the villains to take a swim.

"O Kayyyy." Jinx dared to come out from hiding.


	7. Sunday

**Sunday:**

"So, today's our last day here." Reena smiled at breakfast. All she got in return was tired nods.

"I'll be so happy when this week is over." Jinx groaned, and Poogle just fell asleep on her plate of bacon (greasy!).

"No kidding, I miss being a girl! I'm a freaking robot!" Liz growled.

"Anyway, I wonder what the real Titians have been up to back home." Karen thought to change the subject to a more pleasant matter.

"I wonder if anyone missed us while we were gone, no one tried to call us." Reena whimpered.

"Silkie! I don't want to say good bye to you!" Poogle cried, naturally, she didn't want to leave the small-'cute'-and-'furry' thing. The others just sweat dropped.

A few hours later, the signal went off. "They just had to throw one more villain our way before we call it a week." Poogle growled, looking up from digging through Star's room for Zorca berries.

"What's up?" Jinx's head popped up from the basement, where she had been looking for a souvenir to take home.

"Cool, time for me to try driving!" Liz smiled at the T-car.

"So who is it?" Karen asked pulling a Spike (that's brushing your teeth at a random moment for those of you who don't speak 'insane') as the others gathered in the main room.

"It looks like Plasmus downtown, ready to deal with the goo?" Reena was at the computer (can you just see the real BB sitting at the computer and not breaking it?).

"Oh joy." Poogle groaned. "Liz, you're not actually going to drive us down there are you? You know the real Cy's gonna fry you if you do anything to his car."

"Hey, no one ever said you had to join me, you can fly genius!" Liz snorted, hopping in the car.

"I'll fly too." Reena transformed into a battle Uni.

"Cool, safe rides!" Jinx hopped on Reena's back. Karen just levitated.

"OK Plasmus, go away!" Poogle yelled.

"'Go away'?" Karen sneered.

"I'm tired, OK?" Poogle growled, and took her frustration out by attacking the blob of 'goo'.

After a terribly exciting battle with a blob of sewer goop, Karen spotted something more interesting walking down the street. "It's Wintergreen! Kill him!" and with that, Karen and Jinx were attacking the 'guy in a suit'.

"Why does she hate Wintergreen so much anyway?" Reena whispered to Liz. Liz just shrugged and continued to beat up Plasmus.

"Woah, run for it, it looks like he's gonna explode!" Reena yelped after beating up on Plasmus so much he wanted to use 'Self-destruct' just to get away from these crazy girls.

"Smooth Reena, I didn't know Muk and Grimer even knew Self-destruct or Explosion." Poogle growled as they ran away like the idiots they were (and still are). As she was flying away, Poogle noticed Liz riding Reena (who was currently a Lugia), Karen and Jinx stabbing Wintergreen with some knives they'd found (?), about to be covered by the goop, and one other thing. Two teenage kids walking out of a store nearby, and unfortunately they didn't see Plasmus (what are they, blind?) "It can't be them, can it?" Poogle thought she was seeing things.

Plasmus exploded, and aside from leaving the guy sleeping in the middle of the street, it left the all buildings nearby covered in the nasty goo. "Guess there's not much we can do about that other than wait for the rain to wash it off." Reena sighed, landing down on the ground near where the blob had been to wait for her other friends to appear. "Liz, does that antenna look like it's about to fall to you?" Apparently, so much of Plasmus' sludge had landed on a nearby antenna on top of a tall building that it was about to fall over into the street.

"Not like it's gonna hit anyone." Liz just shrugged (she makes the best super hero doesn't she?).

"True." Reena's attention was then grabbed by Karen and Jinx returning from their battle with the 'butler' covered in purple and red, but mostly purple. Reena and Liz just laughed. "Hey, where's Poogle?"

"This thing couldn't have fallen the other way." Poogle growled to herself as she held off the falling antenna with some sort of starbolt shield she accidentally made. _That couldn't have been those two standing down there, it's probably just someone who looked like them, but whoever it is will be squished by this thing if I don't move it._ Poogle was screaming in her head. After a second to fully regain control of her temporary powers, Poogle grabbed the antenna and threw it out into the ocean. "There, you two OK?" Poogle looked back at the two teens, who were exactly who she thought they were. The girl smiled at Poogle as a thank you, and clung to the boy, who teleported them both away. Before Poogle lost sight of them, the girl dropped a feather from her wing down onto the ground. "It really was them. Thank you." Poogle stopped and picked up her present. _I guess after Karen destroyed the HIVE and Cyborg brought down Brother Blood, the HIVE students became free._

"Hey Poogle, what took ya?" Karen was waiting for her friend along with the other three.

"Sorry, just had to stop and look at something." Poogle smiled landing next to her friends. Suddenly, the five girls found themselves back on Three Island, and back to normal. "I wonder why all of us ended up here. I'm surprised Karen and Jinx didn't end up at their house."

Karen and Jinx shrugged, and as Poogle still had a working portal to Bajor, no one was too concerned. The five girls went home. "Hey guys! Did you miss us!" Poogle, Liz and Reena threw their hands up as soon as they entered the house, only to realize that it was deserted.

"There's a note over there." Karen pointed to the TV, where a note in Scooter's handwriting read: 'Mom, Liz and Reena, if you get home before we do, we're off throwing a party at the dance-floor base. Star, Cy and BB are really great, how did you guys end up switching anyway? –Scooter.'

"That's just great, they miss us so much they go party with the real Titians and everyone except Scooter forgets to tell us where they were going." Liz sighed. "Shall we escort you home?"

"Sounds great." Jinx laughed, jumping head first into the portal.

"We're back! Did you miss us?" Karen and Jinx just couldn't enter the house without announcing it to the whole world.

"Well, there goes the peace and quiet. It was peaceful having Robin and Raven around here." Alara looked up from her book, which she was reading on the couch.

"So, that was a weird week." Liz smiled to Poogle as they headed off to bed.

"Not so bad though." Poogle just smiled down at her feather.

AN: Yeah, my typing class, well, let's just say it's called a 'push-over' class for a reason. Yes peoples, this was all written on the school computer during my 6th period typing class (and yes, I'm still getting an A in it) Two quick things, Karen wanted it up, so here it is, and also, that granola bar on Friday night, that's my payback from Karen's 'Ghost of a Chance', one of her stories. She said she carried a granola bar with her, which she would never do in real life (I'm the prepared one, the good Girl Scout troop leader) so I'm never going to let her forget that. She'll always have a granola bar in my stories. Anyway, thanks for reading and here's my summary for the stupidity you all just read: Monday we panic, Tuesday we blow up things, Wednesday we find Slikie, Thursday we re-redefine the word 'random', Friday we explore the wonderful world of Granola bars and fun quotes, Saturday we learn how to deal with stress, and on Sunday we learn how special we are to our friends.


End file.
